Washed Up
by StarfireFowl
Summary: The two outcasts were seperate, but the island brought them back together. Oneshot slight SawyerKate fluff


A/N: So my first actual Lost fic. The Kate/Sawyer sad fluff, post Exodus 3 (that's Season Finale…) Idea randomly popped into my head while watching Final Destination (Arzt is in that!) Sorry if it's sorta pointless but it's just meant to be that way. Dedicated to LostChickenWednesday723 because she wanted me to write and Lost fic and it deals with our Irony Comes on Wednesday theory.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, or Final Destination, or anything else that peeks into here.

* * *

She had always been a wanderer. Even now on the island she could never stay in one place. It was in her nature and no one can beat nature, the island had proven that. Or at least Locke had.

Back at the hatch she learned she was also a coward. There was no way Jack was going to outwit her again, it was a promise she was continuously making to herself. Yet only him and Locke were the ones who got to go down the ladder to whatever was lurking at the bottom. So she ran once both had gone out of sight in the hatch, leaving Hurley to make sure things went smoothly.

The "others" had yet to arrive at the island like the crazy woman had forewarned. So as Kate walked along the sea-shore, the quiet emptiness didn't surprise her. Truthfully, she liked the silence. Being a loner was in her nature too.

A light breeze swirled her brunette curls into her face. It blew to her right side, turning her head towards the trees. Then she noticed, the smoke had stopped. Or maybe it was just the night sky blocking her vision. It meant nothing to her.

Things started to become familiar as she realized she was at the crash site on the beach, right where almost all the survivors had set up camp. Yet, there was one spot in particular that was more charred than the plane itself. (Ok, so that might be wrong. I don't remember is Sawyer burnt down his camp or if the plane is still out on the beach. For the purpose of this story though, Sawyer burned down his shelter and the plane still has some bits on the beach.)

There had only been one other person besides the elusive John Locke and Kate that had the tendencies to be a loner. Sawyer. Right before he had left on the raft, he'd burned everything. Nothing for anyone to remember him by. Sometimes, Kate felt like she was the only one who would ever remember him.

This brought a new wave of grief over her. She hadn't cried much at all while on the island. Not unless she was reminded of something… particularly Thomas. But now, she felt sort of lonely. There were only two people she almost trusted on the island. Jack and Sawyer. There was no way to explain it though. They knew the most about her so she almost trusted them.

Heck, Kate never trusted anybody. She lived her life selfishly, fleeing every chance she got too close. It was her rule and she stuck to it. Don't let anyone get in, never get hurt. A good theory indeed.

Here it was again, proving itself true. She had indeed developed feelings for Sawyer and now that he was gone, well, she missed him. Yet again, that made her feel sad too. Sawyer was not very well liked and it showed now. Everyone else was preoccupied with the hatch or running away while she sat recollecting all that had happened.

Kate sat down in the charred remains of Sawyer's shelter, letting her feet dig in to the sand. Slowly, she leaned herself back, resting her head on an unscathed piece of tarp. Without even knowing it she fell asleep, letting the night pass by and leaving the others to get to her.

* * *

Imagine her surprise when she wasn't being tortured or raped by the "others" when she awoke. It was only morning on the shore. Though her neck was stiff from sleeping on a folded-over piece of tarp. She sat up, one hand keeping her balance while the other massaged her neck. Her coconut eyes scanned the shoreline with a strange hope she could see the raft. All she could see was a strange looking thing floating in the water. Wait a second, what the hell was floating in the water? 

Kate found herself at the shore, diving into the waves, trying to get a hold of what was floating in the shallows. Fear was welling up inside her as she swam to what looked like a body. Her eyes were filling with tears as she recognized the dark blonde (now brown because of the water) and rugged face. Kate lifted him out of the sea, holding him close to her and making sure he stayed above the crashing waves. What was Sawyer doing here? What had happened?

The brunette then crashed upon the beach's sand, taking a moment to regain her strength while spluttering sea water out of her mouth. Things didn't look too good for Sawyer. There was still some color on the Texan, but his breathing was shallow, almost unnoticeable.

Kate bent over him, her lips on his, trying to breathe more oxygen into his body. Some part of her told her he'd be fine, but another part of her was enjoying this. But when she felt his tongue in her mouth, she knew he would be just fine. She backed off him, wiping her mouth on her arm.

"Hey, Freckles. Loved my wake-up call," Sawyer chuckled dryly, coughing every few words. Kate scowled but inside she was beaming. He was awake.

"Bastard," she spat, glaring at him. He was alright. He was alright! It was all she could think. She didn't even notice the grotesque-looking wound on his shoulder or the blood stain on his water-logged shirt. And when she did, her brain could only focus on that . He was hurt. Sawyer noticed her staring at his shoulder, his own eyes looking to where the bullet had struck. Besides trying to survive all the crashing waves, he had tried to forget the incidents on the raft.

"It's nothing," the blonde man said quickly, Kate looking mildly concerned. She could only sigh when she realized it wasn't bleeding. But Sawyer's constant coughing was worrying her. He hadn't been able to go thirty seconds without sounding like he was hacking up his guts. It was still early morning but the sun was beating down heavily on Kate's flimsy green tank top and jean shorts. Next to her Sawyer was shivering. Everything wasn't fine and Kate finally understood that her first judgments had been wrong.

"It's more than nothing… what happened?" She looked more concerned than scared. "What happened to the rest on the raft?" Sawyer's eyes sort of glazed over and suddenly he looked distant, as if looking on to bad memories in his head. Kate had only seen this look once before, when he read to her his letter to the real Sawyer.

"N…nothing," he was suddenly sitting up, coughing and choking on the water he had swallowed while being tossed about in the ocean. He fell back just as quick. Kate mentally kicked herself for taking off without Hurley or someone. Sawyer needed help and fast. She should have noticed his voice sounded scratchier and more rugged than usual. Even that was hard for him, his body was shaking with each cough.

"Sawyer," Kate was nearly crying. No, not nearly, full out sobbing. The Texan outlaw fell hard against the sand, his body shaking once more before falling still. Why? Why had the island done this to her? They had taken Sawyer away from her again? Was there only room for one outcast on this God-forsaken island.

And what had caused this? Was it the bullet wound in his shoulder or surviving an unknown amount of hours being thrown about at sea only making it onto the shore to die. It would always be a mystery. Kate kissed him once more, knowing he was truly dead and wouldn't be kissing back this time. With a last tear, she pushed his body back into the sea, saying a silent prayer. He was truly gone.

Now she was just sinking into the sand as the sun began to reach the center of the sky. The small waves broke at her ankles and she felt calm and felt even more like drifting away with the tide. But something hard banged against her.

At her feet was a small glass bottle containing small bits of paper. Kate was amazed to find it was actually the bottle of letters that the ones on the raft were supposed to bring to wherever they ended up, to let the survivors' families know what had happened. She opened it, scooting back onto the sand away from the water. Her own letter was on top.

At first, she hadn't known who to write to. Thomas was dead, her mother was afraid of her, so in the end, it became an apology letter to Thomas' wife. Guilt had sunk in right after she began running away more and more frequently. It was now too, knowing that if someone else had been here, Sawyer would still be alive. If everyone hadn't been so terrified of the mysterious others, Sawyer would be off on his own, reading as if nothing had happened. The island would have its two outcasts again.

Below her was another note, one she knew from the amount of times she had been told it. Sawyer had put something in. If she knew Sawyer at all, she would have thought he would have just been the messenger boy. But yet again, Sawyer had proved Kate wrong. Either that or he truly wanted revenge on the real Sawyer with all his heart.

Sadly enough, Kate felt sort of depressed. She should have. The first guy she had fallen for in a while had just died in front of her. Funny how death wasn't affecting her anymore. There was just too much going on and her brain wasn't helping anymore. Just going on was good enough for her.

So fate had always been against her, punishing her with the death of two loves. And for right now, she was even with fate. The island had been making everyone pay and this had been her turn. At least she'd gotten to see him. Only hope kept her believing, believing that the island was through with her. After all, he was dead, her Sawyer, and she had never even gotten to know his real name.

* * *

A/N 2: So I'm sorry if something's aren't alright with the show… like Sawyer's tarp and him writing the letter even though he actually didn't (I say he just snuck the letter to Mr. Sawyer in the pile…) Anyway, I hope you liked and I hope you'll review too. No flames though, this is my first Lost fic. 


End file.
